


The Proposal

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian proposes to Mickey, and they tell their families the news together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

Ian and Mickey were in the Milkovich house, Svetlana had moved out with Yevy and her new boyfriend. She still dropped off the baby at least a few times a week so Mickey could have some “father time” however, it was usually Ian or Mandy that would do the babysitting. It was June, Ian had long since sorted his medication out, and he had quit drinking because it reacted badly with his meds. 

Ian was making banana pancakes and Mickey was sitting at the table reading the Chicago Tribune, Ian had started buying the newspaper a couple weeks ago and Mickey had taken a liking to it. It was kind of a nice realization, that things were fucked up everywhere. He was going through the different sections when he saw the article “Quinn signs Illinois gay marriage bill.” Mickey skimmed the article quickly. Gay marriage was legal in Chicago? Mickey was shocked, he didn’t keep up with politics much.Ian and Mickey had not talked about marriage or the future or any shit like that. But Mickey wondered what Ian would think when he saw it. Mickey only knew what he felt, that there was no one he would rather spend his life with. Mickey was still reading the article when Ian sat down across from him, setting the pancakes in front of him. 

Mickey continued to skim the article, what he and Ian had right now was amazing, there was no reason to change what they had, but…

Mickey did not look up from the paper, anxious about what Ian would say, “So..apparently gay marriage isn’t illegal anymore…” Mickey said looking up quickly to gauge Ian’s reaction, then he quickly looked down again, “and the bears won last night.”

Ian looked at Mickey surprised, not at the news but at Mickey’s response. Ian still kept in contact with a lot of cool people he had met at the Fairy Tale, some of whom were a part of the queer rights rally in Chicago. Ian had known since late last year that gay marriage was going to be legalized. However, Ian was surprised because Mickey, who never wanted to talk about the future, had brought up marriage. Ian looked at Mickey carefully, trying to figure out how he felt. “Go bears go,” Ian said smiling thoughtfully.

Mickey looked up at Ian, surprised to feel a little disappointed at Ian’s lack of reaction. He frowned slightly and continued reading the paper, Mickey shouldn’t have been surprised though, he knew Ian wouldn’t want to stay in this shithole forever. Ian was smart and well fucking hot were the words that first came to mind. Ian could marry some rich college grad in a couple years or something, adopt some Asian babies or some shit, live in a nice house in the suburbs with a fucking pool. Mickey rubbed his hands through his hair, trying to focus on the sport’s article he was reading. Mickey struggled to not to let his disappointment show. 

Ian was staring at Mickey trying to read through the expressions on his face. Ian read the sadness in it well enough but Ian never imagined Mickey ever wanted to get married. Ian of course would love nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Mickey who was so good to him. Mickey who.stuck around even when Ian was diagnosed, who was always there for Ian.

Ian stood up, “c’mon” he said taking Mickey’s hand.

Mickey smiled slightly, “what? ready for another round already firecrotch?”

 

Ian grinned, “Just come here,” he led him into Mickey’s bedroom, and slowly got down on one knee, still holding Mickeys hand

 

“What the fuck are you—”

 

Ian silenced him with a look, he began to speak slowly and softly. ”This is where we slept together for.the first time, where your dad walked in when we were under the covers, where we fucked while Mandy sat in the living room playing video games” Ian chuckled, “this is where we had our first sleepover and many since,” then Ian’s smile faded “this is the room where you told me not to go to the army. This is where I had my first bi-polar episode, and you never left my side, and this is where I first realized that…” Ian’s eyes welled with tears, and he choked up a little, he brushed his tears away, “this is where I fell in love with you. I love you, and I cant imagine anyone I would rather spend my life with..So Mickey Milkovich, will you marry me?”

 

Mickey’s eyes were also glistening with tears. He was trying to think of some witty comeback to make Ian laugh, maybe tease him about his gay speech. However, in this moment Mickey could only think of one thing, how much he loved Ian.

“Yes.”

 

Ian stood up and put his hands in Mickeys hair, drawing his face up and kissing him gently on the mouth, tears started falling down both their cheeks as they embraced arms wrapped around each other tightly, because they knew they never had to let go.


	2. Telling Mandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian tell Mandy the news.

Mandy came home after her shift at the waffle hut. Her squirrel hat already shoved in her purse. She opened the door to her house and saw Ian and Mickey practically glowing as they sat on the couch together. Mickey drinking a beer and Ian watching some action movie on TV. They were sharing a cigarette after one of the best sex sessions they had ever had, and smiling at each other.

Mandy walked in the living room looking at them.for a minute, “okay, where’s the ring?”

Ian and Mickey looked up from their movie. “the fuck?”

"Please," Mandy said rolling her eyes, you two are smiling more than a couple of honey mooners…I’m not stupid."

Ian smiled, “No engagement rings, but we’re going to look.at some wedding bands in a couple weeks.”

Mickey looked at Ian eyebrows raised, “We are?” Ian just nodded. 

"Okay," Mickey said with a shrug.

Mandy grinned and walked up to Ian, giving him a hug. “Welcome to the family, brother.”

Ian hugged her back, “thanks Mandy.”

"So am I gonna be your maid of honor, or what?" Mandy said punching Ian in the shoulder. 

"Well who else?" Ian said grinning. Mickey rolled his eyes but his smile wouldn’t leave his face.

"This is so huge you guys!!" Mandy said, practically squealing with excitement, if Milkovichs squealed that is."What, when where, how did this even happen?"

Ian looked over at Mickey who had dropped his gaze looking over at the window shyly. Ian smiled at Mandy, “maybe some other time.” 

"I will hold you to that Gallagher." Mandy said grinning, then she gave Ian another hug, and she unexpectedly hugged Mickey too kissing him on the head.

Mickey pushed her off, “The fuck-“

"I am just so happy for you guys." Mandy said smiling, her eyes looking like they were about to well up with tears. She walked away still smiling wiping her eyes.

"So," Mickey said turning to Ian, "when do we tell your family?”


	3. Telling the Gallaghers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey come over to the Gallagher house for dinner, to tell everyone the good news.

Fiona had worked a full day at the diner, and was in the middle of making dinner when she had gotten the call.

"Hey Fi? Mickey and I need to talk to you, is it okay if we come over for dinner?"

What now? Fiona was stressed as always, she had worked a twelve hour shift today, and had to go to NA after dinner. She hoped Ian was okay. When Ian had told her that he was moving in with the Milkovich boy she was skeptical, but she had seen the way Ian looked at him, so how could she say no?

Her feelings for Mickey had changed recently though, when Ian was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. She had been sure, Mickey wouldn’t be able to handle it, but his reaction shocked her. She had never seen anyone who took better care of Ian than she did, but sure enough…

"Hey Fi? Who was that on the phone?" Lip was home from college for the day and carried Liam on his hip.

"Just Ian, he and Mickey are coming to dinner."

"Mandy coming?" Lip asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Uh..don’t think so, but who the fuck knows anymore?" Fiona put the pasta in the pot and began to stir. Thirty minutes later she pulled the macaroni casserole out of the oven.

"DEBBIE, CARL GET YOUR ASSES DOWN FOR DINNER!" Fiona yelled up the stairs. There was a knock at the door. "Lip? could you get that?"

Mickey and Ian stood on the porch. Ian was grinning and Mickey bit his lip eyes not looking at Lip as he let them in. “IAN’S HERE!” Lip yelled.

Ian’s smile faded a little, “AND MICKEY!” Ian yelled inside. Lip gave Ian a hug, and Ian’s smile returned quickly. Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and walked in. Mickey felt awkward as usual in the Gallagher house. This house was always loud, always full but what made him the most uncomfortable was that it was filled with so much love.

Just as Lip had hugged Ian, Fiona came and hugged him too. She even gave a quick smile to Mickey, before she yelled up the stairs “DEBBIE! CARL!! NOW!”

"Hey guys," Fiona said, turning to Mickey and Ian, "just grab a seat and help yourselves, this isn’t a damn restaurant." 

"No kidding, a restaurant has better service…and food." Mickey said taking off his jacket and holding out his arms for Ian’s shit as well. 

"Watch it Mickey, I may not be a waitress…. but I will still spit in your casserole." Fiona said a hint of a smile on her lips as she began to slop the macaroni on plates. Lip walked past grabbing the plate she held out for him, and sat at the table, putting Liam safely into his high chair. 

Ian laughed and took two plates from Fiona as he and Mickey chose their spots at the table. It was in that moment that Debbie and Carl came down the stairs. “Jesus! You two, I thought I was gonna have to call the goddamn SWAT team to get you down here.”

Debbie rolled her eyes, “Get off my ass,” she mumbled but she grabbed a plate and sat next to Lip at the table. 

"What macaroni again?" Carl asked as Fiona handed him the plate.

"Would you prefer rats? Cuz that was the only other thing I could find in the cellar."

Carl looked like he was contemplating the idea, but then he shrugged and took the plate and sat at the table as well. Fiona as always was the last to sit down with her plate, all the kids were chattering on about something or other. Debbie was telling Ian about her ‘boyfriend’ Matty, Carl was telling Lip proudly that he had successfully jerked off in all of his classes without being caught. The only one not talking was Mickey.

Mickey sat at the table quietly, looking down at his food. He wasn’t sure how Ian’s family would react to the news. So far they had been pretty accepting of their relationship, but…did that include marriage as well? Mickey took a bite of the food, not tasting any of it. Under the table he felt Ian grab his hand, and he looked up at him. Ian smiled slightly, leaning in towards him. “Everything will be fine,” he whispered confidently in Mickey’s ear. 

Fiona looked up, “Oh I almost forgot,” she said her mouth full, “Ian, you wanted to tell us something?”

The table grew quiet as everyone turned to Ian. While everyone looked at Ian, Ian looked at Mickey lovingly. Mickey just held his hand and smiled shyly back. “We’re getting married!” Ian said turning back to Fiona. 

The table remained dead silent for about ten seconds before it erupted with everyone’s voice at once. 

"Congrats man!" said Lip giving Ian a hug, then shaking Mickey’s hand. 

Carl looked confused, “Men can get married to men?”

Debbie just squealed, “Oh my God, Oh my God!!” 

Even Liam was yelling, but Fiona remained silent watching Ian and Mickey. Ian grinning from ear to ear and Mickey smiling shyly while staring at Ian like an adoring puppy.

Fiona stood up and walked over to them, unlike the rest of her siblings she hugged Mickey first. “Welcome to the family,” she said her eyes brimming with tears, “you are officially one of us, welcome to the Gallagher clan.”

"One of us, one of us, " Lip chanted smiling as he piled the rest of the casserole into his mouth.

He flipped off Lip, “Lucky me,” Mickey mumbled, but he smiled, and for the first time since he came in, he was grinning at the whole family.

**Author's Note:**

> So as of June 1st 2014, same sex marriage is legal in Illinois, the article that Mickey is reading was written November 2013 (by Monique Garcia) but I am using my artistic license, for the sake of the fanfiction to say that the article came out in June. Thanks for understanding.
> 
> If you have any requests, please feel free to let me know.


End file.
